Slayer baby
by Pipinator89
Summary: Buffy x over Dark Angel Before Faith came to Sunnydale Faith got pregnant then had her memory wiped. Now she's in Seattle where her now adult daughter is living. Summary sucks But read anyway
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear I mean if I did there would be either a third season or a movie damn it *punches the wall* bad idea bad idea

Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear I mean if I did there would be either a third season or a movie damn it *punches the wall* bad idea bad idea

Summary: The time is a little off on this fanfic since it wouldn't all line up if it wasn't. So it's at the beginning of 1999 and Faith now ends up in Sunnydale near the end of 1999 instead of sometime in 1998. She gets put back to her old life with no memory of being at manticore then her watcher dies a couple of days after.

Chapter 1

Seattle 1999

Faith cautiously pushed the door of a small rundown house open and stepped inside. She'd been working in Seattle for a couple of months trying to wipe out the large vampire population that seemed to be taking over she'd been told by her watcher that there was a nest in this house. The windows were painted over with black paint so there wasn't any sunlight filtering into the room. She could sense someone watching her so she made her way to one of the windows and smashed it with her elbow letting a stream of light enter the small room. She'd expected to watch the residents flee from the light but the people in there were dressed in black army outfits with black helmets covering their faces and just ignored the sun.

"What the hell?" she got into a fighting stance ready to take them on "come on then let's play" she pulled a dagger out of her jacket.

"Put down the weapon" the one right in front of her who spoke had pulled out a gun

"Easy fellas no need for that" she put a grin on her face and put the dagger back in her jacket. "So what's the problem guys? Can't a girl walk into a house?" the leader ignored her and pulled the trigger on his gun firing a dart into her chest. "Son of a…" the tranquilizer seemed to take effect immediately and she dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Take her to the truck and strap her down in case the sedative wears off early". Several soldiers moved and carried her out of the house.

_**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**_

The next day Faith woke up groggily in a small cell with her arms and legs strapped to the bed. She also realized that she was wearing what looked like a hospital gown which was easily what irritated her the most. She pulled on her restraints but she was still weak from the sedative and she didn't have enough strength to break free.

"HEY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs "You better let me out of here" almost immediately the door swung open and a grey haired man wearing jeans a shirt and a neat jacket came in.

"Hello Faith"

"Oh that's no fair you know my name when I don't know yours"

"My name is Lydecker and you're here to help us out"

"No offence pal but I only help people I wanna help"

"Oh don't worry you've already started helping us" he moved closer and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face causing her to cringe away from him. "You see we know what you are and thought you were be a perfect mother for one of our very special children"

"One of your what?"

"Our children we've already artificially impregnated you and we're gonna keep you here until she's born"

"You sick fucker" she yanked violently against her bonds "Just wait till I get free I'm gonna kill you"

"This will be much easier for you if you just cooperate" he pulled a small metal box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a needle and a small bottle inside.

"What's that?"

"Just something to calm you down"

"No thanks I think I've had enough" Lydecker ignored her protests and filled the needle up with the clear solution from the small bottle. "Don't touch me with that" he walked up to her and injected the needle into her arm.

"There we go that wasn't so hard"

"Let me out of here" she whispered as her head lolled to the side and she passed out again. Lydecker grinned and left the room leaving Faith yet again unconscious and locked in the room.

_**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**_

Nine months passed slowly but one day two guards came to take Faith from her cell they chained her arms and legs together. She'd tried to escape at least once every month since she'd been there so they now knew to take extra precautions when taking her from her cell. Faith felt sick since she had no idea what they were gonna do with her baby once they took her. She struggled every step of the way and even managed to knock a guard down but with so much security there was no way she could get away from them. They had to strap her down and drug her up to keep her still during labor and eventually they got the baby out and took her away. Faith watched them leave trying desperately to get to her baby but it was no use. She passed out on the delivery table and was dragged back to her cell. A few weeks later Lydecker appeared in her room again with an expressionless face. "X5 452" he cleared his throat "your baby is dead" she glared at him with an expression so fierce that made him feel a little nervous but he hid it well.

"I'm going to get out of here then I'm going to hunt you down and make you wish you were never born"

"Oh I'm not worried in a few days we're going to let you go but you won't remember any of this" he walked out of the room with a grin on his face.

_**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**_

Seattle 2019

Faith's motorcycle sped though the streets of Seattle with her passenger holding on tightly behind her. She pulled the bike quickly to a stop in front of a small office that despite some graffiti on one of the walls was in pretty good shaped compared to the rest of the city. Her passenger climbed off removing his helmet in the process and revealing a thirty something year old with scruffy brown hair and an eye patch over one eye.

"Geez you think you can stick to the speed limit next time"

"Come on Xander, where's the fun in that?"

"The staying alive part" she gave an innocent grin and punched him in the arm.

"So what are we doing here?" she looked around and shivered "this town gives me the creeps"

"Apparently no one's heard from this slayer office in a few weeks and they wanted us to check it out since we were closest"

"Place looks pretty empty" Faith tried to pull the doors open but they were locked so she grabbed a trash can off the street and smashed it through the glass doors. It was night time and cops in this city since the pulse were pretty slack so they didn't really care about random acts of vandalism. They stepped inside and Faith immediately tensed "there's something in here"

"Can you be more specific?"

"Yea, something big"

"Good to know" Xander pulled a small axe from inside his jacket and Faith pulled two sharp knives out of hers.

"Keep your eyes sharp Harris" they moved carefully through the building until they came to the end of the hallway and could see an orange glow coming out from the crack under the door. Faith moved to the door, grabbed the handle and turned it quietly before pushing the door open slightly. She could see a large figure wearing a big coat and a beanie chewing on something. Moving carefully into the room she managed to get fairly close to the figure but not close enough that he could easily attack her. "Hey buddy what ya eating?" the figure turned around and Faith got a good look at his face. It was a dark red with scars across his cheeks but apart from that he looked fairly human.

"What?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uh eating dinner obviously" he held up a bucket of chicken wings and rolled his eyes

"What happened to the girls living here before?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm only staying here cause I got no where else to go and the back door was open"

"So you don't know anything about who used to be here?"

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you" he got to his feet but even though he was a lot bigger than Faith she didn't back down "now get the hell out of my place before I get you out myself"

"Like we're really scared of you pal"

"You should be" he reached out to grab her neck but she was too quick and swept his legs out from underneath him before climbing on his back and pinning him to the ground.

"Now how about we try this again?" she held one of her knives against his throat "what happened to the people who were here before?"

"I saw a bunch of them getting taken away in vans" he struggled against her "then the others just got shot and some guys came later to clean it up" Xander stared at the demon in shock while Faith climbed off looking pissed.

"Who took them?"

"Some guys in army uniforms" the demon stood back up "now are you gonna leave?"

Faith ignored his question she had a suddenly flash of being surrounded by army guys then of a concrete cell.

"Faith?" Xander asked waving a hand in front of her face "you there?"

"Yea sorry spaced out for a moment there" she headed back out the door while Xander looked at the demon one last time

"We'll be watching you buddy" he followed Faith all the way out of the building but stopped her before she got on her motorcycle. "Hey wait a minute are you alright?"

"Five by Five"

"Come on"

"It's weird I'm having these whacked out images flashing in my head"

"What kind of whacked out images?"

"Soldiers some cell a hospital bed" she shook her head "probably just dreams or something I'm just remembering" she climbed on the motorcycle. Xander looked at her for a moment before climbing on the back and holding on as she sped off.

_**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**_

A couple of hours of later Faith left the motel and headed back to her bike. Xander was fast asleep and she couldn't sleep so she decided the best way to waste some time was to go for a ride. She raced around the deserted streets making sure to avoid any checkpoints and sector guards. She sees a flicker of something out the corner of her and turns her head to look but by the time she turns back there's another motorcyclist in front of her. She skids the bike to the side and it just misses the other bike but sends her flying off into the road and her bike into the nearest wall. She pulls herself to her feet and hobbles slightly.

"Oh fuck" she looked down at her torn jeans and saw her right leg bleeding pretty badly.

"Hey you ok?" the other rider was suddenly standing over her looking down at the blood that was flowing freely from her leg.

"No what the hell were you doing?" she shot angrily at the brunette standing over her

"What were you doing? I had right of way" she shot back

"Uh whatever" Faith clumsily pulled herself to her feet. The blood from her leg had stopped flowing and was starting to heal. She'd still have the injury for a couple of days but at least her slaying healing would get rid of it quicker then most people.

"I should take you to a hospital"

"No thanks just help me get my bike up" the girl nodded and they both pulled Faith bike back up. Faith examined it but luckily it wasn't damaged "Thanks uh?"

"Max" Faith now took a closer look at the girl she looked about 20 and had that same hardened look that Faith had at her age. She also had a similar style of clothes she was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a dark blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket over the top.

"I'm Faith"

"Hey! What's going on over here?" they were stopped form saying anything else by a sector cops arrival.

"Nothing officer" Max replied

"Just Chatting" he noticed Faith and immediately lost all his bravado

"Oh Miss Lehane I didn't realize you were in the city at the moment"

"It's Faith and yea I'm just on some official business"

"If this woman's bothering you…

"I said we were just chatting. Now return to your post before I drag you back there myself"

"Yes miss I mean Faith" he left quickly not taking a chance to look back. The new watchers council had a lot of influence within the government since Giles had managed to get them to set up a Slayers sector with the Initiative's help. Max tensed.

"Never seen a sector cop flee that quickly from anyone"

"I have a lot of connections" Faith noticed how uneasy Max was now since she thought she was part of something.

"So you work for the government?"

"Why do ya wanna know?"

"Just curious you see the way I see it most government lackeys aren't out speeding through the streets late at night on a motorcycle"

"Hey! I'm no ones lackey" this girl was starting to piss her off "I don't work for anyone I just happen to have friends in high places."

"Yea right?" Max gave her a look that said she didn't believe her then started to walk towards her motorcycle. Faith watched her then suddenly got another memory flash.

_Sitting in a cell_

"_Hello Faith"_

"_Oh that's no fair you know my name when I don't know yours"_

"_My name is Lydecker and you're here to help us out" _

_Her staring up at an expressionless Lydecker_

"_X5 452" he cleared his throat "your baby is dead"_

When she came out of it she was on her knees and Max was once again standing over her. It took a few seconds before Faith realized that she was screaming. She stopped and began panting for breath

"Lydecker" she whispered through gritted teeth

"Lydecker" Max repeated shocked. Faith's eyes quickly flicked to Max's face and she stood to face her with a fierce expression that caught even Max off guard.

"You know him?"

"No" Max said taking a step back

"Don't lie to me" she grabbed Max around the throat. But Max was able to pull her arm off.

"Calm down" Faith took a deep breath and turned around to head back to her bike "What did he do to you?"

"He killed a baby my baby" she got on her motorcycle "X5…" Max heard the first part but the second part was blocked out by the sound of her starting the engine on her motor cycle.

"Hey!" Max called but it was too late Faith had sped off. Max head spun at how quickly the conversation had changed. This Faith woman knew Lydecker and definitely wasn't a fan. Max jumped on her motorcycle and headed towards Logan's place.

_**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**_

When she got there he was already awake gong through some paper work. She walk confidently up to him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. He jumped out of his skin then spun around to face her.

"Max! You scared me"

"Sorry about that"

"It's ok. You're not usually here this late"

"Yea I need you're help I need you to find out about someone for me"

"Ok sure what's the name?"

"Faith Lehane"

"That sounds familiar" he typed it into his computer and immediately her profile came up. "I remember her being part of a government group that was recruiting young girls but no one knew why" he read down the screen "it says she was in prison for a few years for murder"

"Murder?"

"Yea she killed a deputy mayor and a volcanologist in a place called Sunnydale"

"You said she only went away for a few years"

"Yea apparently she broke out and then some years later all charges were dropped."

"Why would they just drop murder charges?"

"I don't know I think it has something to do with that government organization because it was just after she joined them. Why do you want to know about this girl anyway?"

"Cause I met her tonight and she mentioned Lydecker and X5"

"What? Yea she nearly hit me with her bike then when I was about to leave something weird happened and she collapsed to her knees and started screaming. Then she mentioned Lydecker and grabbed me by the throat." Max looked concerned "I asked her what was wrong and she said Lydecker killed her baby."

"Huh that's strange so I'm guessing she's not an accomplice of his"

"Far from it but whoever she is working for get a lot of love from sector police"

"Really?"

"Yea we got hassled by one but as soon as he saw who she was he followed her commands like a trained seal"

"Well I can keep looking into it for you but this place is pretty secretive"

"Yea go ahead meanwhile I'm gonna check out motels in the area in the morning see if I can track her down"

"Ok. Since you're here do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"Na I gotta blaze rain check?"

"Of course" Logan replied with a bitter sweet smile on his face. Max gave him a smile before leaving his apartment and heading back to her bike


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: _Sorry there hasn't been a new chapter in a while but a lot of people quit at my job recently so I've been stuck covering all the shifts. Made for a real "fun" (sarcasm) Christmas and new years. Any who my new year's resolution is to complete this story so here's a new chapter I just finished at 4am on Jan 2nd. I Hope you enjoy it and please review 

_dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadada_

Faith stormed into her motel room and slammed the door shut behind her. She began pacing the room trying to resist the urge to damage anything. It was all coming back to her now what had happened 20 years ago. Something about the girl she met suddenly brought it all back. She remembered the threat she had made to Lydecker and wanted more then anything to follow through but in her mind she knew that was the old Faith talking. She finally stopped pacing and sat down on the end of the bed with her head in her hands. She looked up and saw one of her stakes sitting next to the TV. Without much more thought she jumped up, grabbed it and headed back out the door to her room. Her motorcycle roared through the streets looking for anything to take her anger out on. She had to pass through a couple of checkpoints before she finally found a cemetery. The second she jumped the brick wall surrounding it her senses went on alert. Usually graveyards felt familiar to her she knew what existed there and she knew how to deal with them but tonight everything felt unsafe and different. She made her way carefully around the graves until she noticed some lights just over a small hill to her right. Carefully she made her way towards the light making sure to keep herself hidden from anyone. Immediately she saw two large black trucks surrounded by soldiers in black uniforms with all their guns trained on the back doors. She watched as another soldier led a struggling young girl out of the truck. She managed to elbow the guard in the face but as soon as she did all the soldiers cocked their guns at her. The guard recovered and grabbed her by the hair then slammed her against the side of the truck.

"Easy does it soldier we don't want her damaged" Faith saw another man walk out from inside the truck. He had grey hair, a pair of glasses and was wearing fairly casual clothes that were clearly made for the chilly night. Faith knew she recognized the man but couldn't figure out why.

"Sorry Mr Lydecker sir"  
"Lydecker" Faith hissed through gritted teeth. She resisted the urge to go after him right then and show him exactly what she thought of him. She watched as Lydecker grabbed the girl and injected a needle into her arm.

"Alright now you can let her go" the soldier released her but she stared cautiously at the other soldiers guns. "You can go they won't stop you"

"I don't understand"

"Don't worry you will" The girl stared at him for a moment then backed away from the soldiers before breaking into a run. "Release the other one" the second truck's back doors swung open and two guards dragged a chained vampire out. Faith looked at it and realized it wasn't a normal vampire it seemed to be almost more like a rabid dog. "Release It" he grinned "hopefully it will only go after the girl injected with the serum" the guards reluctantly obeyed and unclipped the chains from around his wrists and neck. The second it was free it sniffed the air then took off running in the direction the girl had gone. "The second it catches her take it out got it and don't forget to dispose of both the bodies".

"Son of a Bitch" Faith stared at him for a moment before taking off in the direction of the girl and the vampire. She caught up with them pretty quickly and found the girl trying to hide behind a large grave stone but the vamp wasn't stupid and easily found her hiding place. He reached down for her but the girl rolled backwards and kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble back slightly. She got to her feet and put her fists up ready to fight but he was too quick and slammed her backwards into the grave stone she'd been hiding behind. He kicked her in the stomach then threw her to the ground and pinned her there. He was about to lean in for the kill when Faith kicked him from the side sending him flying onto his back.

"You ok kid?" Faith asked as she pulled the girl to her feet

"Yea I'm ok"

"Good now get out of here"

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry I can handle this guy" the vamp snarled and hissed. The girl looked unsure but after a few moments starting running off. The vamp charged towards Faith but at the last second he jumped over the top of her and headed straight for the girl again. "Damn it" she said as she spun and chased after it. Before the girl knew what was happening the vamp leaped at her from behind and pinned her to the ground. However this time she brought her knee up and hit him hard in the stomach knocking him off of her. Then just as Faith got there she pulled a stake out of her jacket and rammed it into his chest. He writhed on the ground for a bit snarling and trying to pull the stake out before he burst into ash. The girl grinned at Faith as she stood staring at where the vamp had just been.

"I thought you said you could handle him" the girl grinned

"Let me guess you're a slayer in training"

"I was in training till those army guys got to us"

"Speaking of those army guys they'll be here any minute so we should talk about this somewhere else" Faith grabbed the girls arm and dragged her out of the cemetery.


	3. Stray

_Here's another chapter for you sorry it's so short but I wanted to get something posted before I got to bed anyway hope you enjoy it and I will get another posted in the next two days._

Faith knocked on Xander's door about half an hour later with the girl standing next to her.

"Coming" he shouted from inside before pulling the door open "What is it?" he said tiredly.

"I found one of our missing slayers" the girl waved at him and Xander seemed to only just realize she was there. Faith pushed past him and they both stepped into his room.

"I'm Callie by the way" the girl held her hand out to Xander and he shook it

"Xander"

"So what happened?"

"They came at night but I have no idea how they got into the building that place was packed with so much security" she ran a hand through her hair "I went down stairs to do some training because I couldn't sleep when I saw one of them sneaking through the hallway. I ran to hit the alarm but they saw me and before I knew it I was surrounded then when I tried to get away one of the hit me over the back of the head and I blacked out"

"You didn't see what happened to the others?" the girl shook her head in response to Faith's question.

"I woke up sometime later in a concrete cell and they didn't let me leave it until they dragged me into that truck. The building looked half army barracks half research lab from what I saw but that's all I know"

"I'm gonna go make a call to Giles" Xander said as he left the motel room with his cell phone.

"Do you have any idea what happened to the others?" she asked Faith

"We don't know a lot yet but we've been told a lot of them got captured"

"What about the rest?" Before she could answer Xander came back in the room

"Giles said we need to take you back to one of the other headquarters tonight he thinks they may come after you again" Xander grabbed his suitcase from under the bed and filled it with his clothes that were strewn haphazardly around the room.

"Hey do you know somewhere you can get a car?"

"You're not coming with us?" Xander stopped packing and stared at her

"I got some stuff to work out here" she grabbed the door handle "be careful" she opened the door and went back to her own room. She laid down on the bed and listened to the sounds of the busy road on the other side of the motel, slowly she fell asleep.

_Wearing a grey tracksuit Faith runs through the hallways of Manticore glancing over her shoulder watching for anyone who might be chasing her. She looks down in her arms and sees a small baby wrapped in a blanket. Suddenly out of nowhere there are soldiers all around her pointing guns at her. Lydecker walks out from the middle of the group pointing a hand gun at her, and then suddenly he points it down and shoots the baby._

"_NO!" he laughs then shoots her as well. As she lays on the floor dying she hears a knocking sound that seems to echo all around her._

Faith bolted up in her bed and realized that someone was knocking on her door. She quickly wiped the sweat from her face as well as the tears she didn't realize she'd been shedding. She jumped out of the bed and headed for the door making sure to be quiet as she approached the peep hole. A woman was standing on the other side but her face was blocked by a cap.

"Jam Pony messenger got a delivery for Faith Lehane" Faith grabbed her knife off the table then slowly opened the door.

"What is it?" the girl looked up and Faith realized it was Max from the other night. She grabbed her by the neck and held the knife to her throat. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Damn it's starting to get hard to figure out where to take this story. I wasn't sure if I wanted Max and Faith to figure out their relationship yet so I decided this is one wayI could stop them from figuring it out for a little bit longer, plus it's not like Lydecker would just let Callie run loose without having a way to find her again. Any who here's another very short chapter I hope you enjoy it._

_**Motel Encounters**_

Max kicked her in the stomach causing her to stumble back into the room then shut the door behind them.

"I just wanna talk"

"About what?"

"Lydecker" Faith gave Max a suspicious look

"You said you didn't know him the other night"

"I lied"

"There's a shock"

"Hey for all I knew you were working for him" Faith scoffed

"Alright" Faith slipped the knife inside her jacket and Max let her fists drop "What do you know about him?"

"He works for a government program called Manticore"

"What do they do?"

"Genetic experiments they've been trying to make super soldiers"

"That must be why they grabbed the girls" Faith said more to herself than to Max.

"What girls" Faith stared at Max for a moment _'there's something very familiar about this girl' _she thought

"I work for some people that run schools all over the place and we lost contact with the one here so I came down to check it out"

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"Well a source told us he saw a bunch of army guys shoot most of them then take the rest. I got a hunch Lydecker's behind it all and he using those girls for his experiments"

"It sounds like we got a common enemy"

"What'd he do to you?" Max took her hat off and pulled back her hair to show Faith her barcode

"I guess you could say he made me" Faith got closer and peered at the barcode curiously "A bunch of us broke out when we were kids and now he's trying to track us down" Max let her hair fall back into place and put her cap back on head.

"The other night you said X5 before you raced off what…"

"Shhh" Faith quickly ran to the front door of the room and looked out the peep hole "Oh shit there are jeeps pulling up in the parking lot" Faith moved out of the way so Max could look.

"Those are Lydecker's men, how did they find this place?"

"I saved a girl from one of their experiments earlier they must have had a tracker on her"

"Out the window it is then" Faith grabbed the keys to her motorcycle

"Yep" they both started heading for the window in the bathroom when the door got kicked in. They both turned to see soldiers burst in with guns in their hands.

"Everyone on the floor Now!"

_By the way thanks to my reviewers some of your suggestions have given me some good ideas and the fact that you enjoy it makes it more fun to write. So please keep reviewing and Peace Out for now _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok here we go another short chapter but I though I'd better not make you guys hang out too long for it. I took my laptop to work today so I could finish this just for you loyal readers lol. Anyway as I say to all my customers Enjoy_

"Put em down boys before you hurt yourselves" Faith pulled a badge from inside her jacket and flashed it at the group. "I'm a member of the Watchers council section of the government and I outrank you" some of the soldiers looked unsure but kept their gun trained on her.

"Don't listen to her" Lydecker moved through the group to stand right in front of Faith "Miss…" he peered at her badge "Lehane is it?"

"Don't even pretend you don't know who I am you son of a bitch"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Faith's arm snatched out and grabbed him by the throat.

"How about I smack your head into a wall maybe that would jog your memory" She yanked him against her and held her arm around her throat. "Drop your guns or I'll snap his neck"

"Do what she says" the soldiers lower their guns "You're not setting a very good example"

"For who?"

"Your daughter"

"What?"

"She's right here in this room" Faith starred at the soldiers then realization dawned and she turned her head to look at Max who was watching the soldiers like a cat trying to figure out what they would do next. "You lied to me"

"I lie to a lot of people"

"Max" Faith called out

"Yea?"

"Get out of here"

"What about…"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS JUST GO!" Max paused before heading to the bathroom and jumping out the window. Faith watched her go but while she was distracted one of the soldiers shot her in the shoulder causing her to let Lydecker go and stumble backwards.

"Damn it" she grabbed her arm while Lydecker moved back behind the soldiers.

"Put her out we'll take her with us. One of the soldiers approached and hit her hard in the head knocking her out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Haven't put one of these up in a while, I don't own anything it all belongs to much richer people than me. _

_Author Note: This is now my longest fan fic so far and the one I'm enjoying writing the most. So here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it._

_Chapter 6_

Max hung back and stared through the window as the soldier hit Faith hard on the side of the head. Once she was out cold Lydecker turned to some soldiers just outside the front door and said

"Go after 452 and bring her back here alive"

"Shit" Max jumped down to the ground and made a run for her Ninja that she had parked out the back of the motel just in case. She pulled her helmet on then peered around the wall of the motel where she saw Lydecker's men dragging Faith across the parking lot. She jumped on her bike and revved the engine before speeding straight towards the two soldiers holding Faith. As she got closer she skidded to the side so she collided with the two men sending them and Faith sprawling to the floor.

"What the hell?" one of the men shouted as he tried to pull himself back up. Max kicked him in the head to keep him down then hoisted Faith's unconscious body onto the back of her bike before jumping on herself and speeding the both of them off leaving the soldiers to stare blankly as they disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Lydecker shouted as he came running down the stairs fuming.

"Sir it all happened so fast" one of the soldiers said as he brushed himself off. "The girl on the bike came out of nowhere and grabbed the prisoner"

"Did none of you think to shoot at them?"

"You said you wanted them alive"

"No I said I wanted to X5 alive" he looked around at the soldiers all watching him "what are you waiting for go after them" the other soldiers responded immediately and moved out. Meanwhile Lydecker pulled his gun out and pointed at the soldier who was still in front of him.

"No Please don't" the soldier closed his eyes and Lydecker shot the ground next to him

"Next time you fail me I'll shoot you between the eyes" the soldier sighed with relief as Lydecker walked away and got in a jeep with two soldiers.

Max raced through the streets towards Logan's apartment she'd been nearly stopped by sector cops a couple of times but she just raced past them and they didn't bother to chase her. As soon as she reached his place she parked her bike out front and lifted Faith off then dragged her through the front door and hit the buzzer. It took a few minutes before Logan's sleepy voice finally came through the tiny speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me can you buzz me up it's an emergency" door clicked open and Max stepped inside and headed for the elevator that already had an elderly woman standing in it. The woman looked at the two of them oddly. "It's been a big night" Max said with a smile. The old woman nodded but got off quickly at the next floor and shot a Max another odd look as the doors closed. The ride up to Logan's place felt like it took forever but finally the doors opened and he was standing there ready to help Max carry Faith in.

"Who's this?" they carried her over to the nearest couch and laid her down on it. "Wait is this?"

"Yep, I found her just before Lydecker caught up with both of us" Max headed straight to the bathroom. "She's been shot"

Logan pulled off Faith's jacket as Max returned with his medical kit under her arm.

"We're gonna have to get the bullet out before we can patch her up" Max handed Logan the med kit. "Can you boil me a pot of water?"

"Sure" Max moved over to the kitchen while Logan flipped the kit open and pulled out some gauze that he held over the wound until Max returned with the pot of water.

"Hold this" Max placed her hand on the gauze while Logan retrieved a pair of needle point tweezers then placed them in the boiling water. After a minute he pulled them out and dried them off then grabbed a torch that was sitting next to the couch. "Ok I'll need you to shine this on her arm so I can get the bullet out"

"No problem" Max grabbed the torch and Logan pulled the gauze away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing I am but a poor beggar who posts stories for the enjoyment of others :p_

_Authors Note: Ok This chapter was going to be longer but I can't figure out where to go with the story. I want to have Faith disappear for a bit then come back after the massive breakout. Or I could go a completely different root I dunno. Anyway send me your thoughts and ideas so I can try and clear my writers block_

_Chapter 7_

_Faith was once again inside of Manticore running through the hallways while keeping an eye out behind her. As she got to the end of one hallway she heard the sounds of people talking in urgent voices. She followed the voices through a door to her right and found doctors and nurses standing around a gurney.. Faith got close enough to see that on the gurney was Max with a gunshot wound in her chest._

"_The bullet went right through" one of the doctors said then everything went black. Faith was suddenly in a cemetery standing in front of a fresh grave._

"_What the hell is going on?" she looked down at the stone and it just read Max. Suddenly someone punched her from the side knocking her to the ground. She grabbed her face then looked up to find Max standing over her looking pissed off._

"_What was that for?" Faith pulled herself to her feet _

"_That's because you disgust me" Max threw another punch but this time Faith dodged it._

"_But you're my daughter"_

"_Who'd want you for a mother?" Max grabbed her by the throat and started choking her._

"_Stop" Faith choked out but Max just continued to choke her until finally everything faded to black._

Faith sat up with a gasp and tried to rub her neck but realized her arm was in a sling. She looked around the nice apartment a little confused.

"What is this place?" she mumbled to herself. She climbed off the couch and ripped the sling off as she did, her arm was still sore but it was well on its way to being healed. She grabbed her jacket off of the chair nearby and slipped it on before moving cautiously through the place. After looking everywhere else she peered into the kitchen from the other room and saw a man in a wheelchair looking through his fridge. Immediately she snuck up behind and spun his chair around then put her foot against his throat.

"Calm down"

"Who are you?" she pushed a little harder into his neck

"I'm Logan I'm a friend of Max's"

"Oh sorry" she let him go but didn't let her guard down. "Where's Max?"

"She had to go to work I told her I'd keep an eye on you"

"Listen buddy I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me"

"Fair enough, would you like something to eat"

"No thanks I gotta go" she headed for the front door

"Wait" he followed her "You can't go"

"Yea why not" she put both of her hands on her hips and Logan suddenly noticed she didn't have the sling on.

"Wait a minute doesn't your arm hurt?"

"It's a little stiff"

"You were shot I pulled the bullet out myself"

"What can I say I heal fast?"

"Do you mind if I take a look at the back of your neck?"

"I wasn't created in a lab if that's what you're wondering"

"How did you…"

"Max showed me her barcode before"

"So level with me, if you're not manticore what are you?"

"I'm one hell of a kick ass chick that's all you need to know"

"Come on sector cops are afraid of you, you give Max a run for her money not to mention you seem to be part of some government group that must have very high up connections because even I can't find any info on them" she grinned at him

"Maybe you should just look a little harder"

"Maybe you could just tell me"

"That would be too easy" she pulled the door open "catch ya later wheels" she left and shut the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry this has taken me soo long to go on with guys but a lot has happened since I last updated it and it didn't really leave me in a writing mood but I think I've finally got my groove back and since this is my favourite story I thought I'd update this one first. I'm still not 100% sure where to take this so any ideas or tips you guys have are very welcome._

Faith flipped open her cell phone as she pushed her way out the front doors of Logans apartment building. After only two rings a young girl picked up the phone

"Hey Faith"

"Hey can you look someone up for me?"

"His name is Lydecker and look up manticore too"

"Ok I'll get back to you as soon as I find something"

"Thanks" she flipped the phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. She headed back towards the motel hoping her bike would still be there and that Lydeckers men wouldn't.

Max leaned against her locker at jam Pony thinking about everything that had happened in the last couple of days. Any answers she had gotten had just led to more questions. She needed to find Faith and she couldn't do it while she was stuck at work.

"Hey Normal" Max called as she pushed her bike over to his desk with an innocent smile on her face. He glared at her out the top of his glasses

"What is it? No Wait let me guess' he scratched the top of his head with his pen "someone died, uh family emergency" he pointed the pen in her direction "No wait I've got it you've got a doctor's appointment " Max kept the smile on her face and leaned a little bit closer.

"Yep it's a doctor's appointment you see I have this boil growing and it's starting to ooze all this..." he put his hand up to stop her

"Just go"

"Thanks Normal"

"Whatever"he mumbled as he watched her go.

A half an hour later Max was in the elevator with her bike watching the numbers climb until they finally reached Logans floor. The doors opened and Logan was waiting at the front door for her.

"Where's Faith at?"

"She left earlier I tried to stop her"

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No she left pretty quickly. Something weird though she acted like she hadn't been shot at all and when I asked about it she just said she heals fast"

"Well maybe I'll ask her about it when I find her"

"Max wait. What if this is a trap?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well isn't it a bit suspicious I mean she just happens to crash into you and just happens to have a grudge against Lydecker as well. She could be an X5 working for Lydecker"

"I know what you mean but you didn't see the hatred in her eyes when she said his name"

"Just be careful I still haven't found anything on this government section she works for"

"I'm always careful".


End file.
